A Dark Score Evened
A Dark Score Evened was the eleventh episode of Fillmore! to be produced and the twenty-fifth to air. It was originally broadcast on January 16, 2004. Premise There are bullies, and there are victims. That is true everywhere, even at X Middle School. Fillmore has always tried to take a stand against bullying by looking out for the victims. But now that a mysterious assailant is making victims out of bullies, Fillmore's having trouble putting aside his feelings and doing his job. With someone handing out payback, what is the right thing to do? And who really needs protecting? Synopsis Act 1 After stopping Rochelle, the schoolyard bully, from picking on Wilbur, the school chef, Fillmore and Ingrid walk Wilbur back to the school premises. However, they see Bri-Dog, another bully, and his fellow badminton teammate get hit by giant spitballs after picking on Grover Brady. When interviewed, Grover tells them that the spitballs could have hit him as well and that he had nothing to do with Bri-Dog's predicament. He tells the duo that while he is no longer scared of Bri-Dog, but he is still scared of non-dairy whipped cream. Tehama reveals that the spitballs are made of recycled fiber and that they carry a message: "Be warned, this is just the beginning." However, she is unable to investigate further as the HQ computers are down for repairs by Horace, the school technician, who berates and humiliates O'Farrell for accidentally downloading viruses into the network. Principal Folsom, after breaking environmental activist Stella Valenzia's pickett sign, gives Fillmore and Ingrid until the unveiling of the Tranquillity Quilt to bring the culprit to justice. After witnessing fashion designer Fiona Ashbury humiliate her assistant Becca Baccadero, Fillmore and Ingrid interview Becca, but are interrupted by a mysterious figure dumping jam on Fiona and her consultants. They give chase, and the figure stops briefly after bumping into Wilbur who is holding a can of whipped cream. Fillmore and Ingrid chase him out, but he gives them the slip. Act 2 Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo realise that the crime was committed by the same person who shot spitballs at Bri-Dog's team, and that the person is targeting bullies. Fillmore wonders whether or not they should help the bullies, but Ingrid and Vallejo tell him that they cannot choose who they should help. Believing that Rochelle could be next, they offer Rochelle protection, and assign O'Farrell to protect her. Fillmore and Ingrid interview Stella next, but she has a good alibi. Just then, Horace shows up to confiscate her computer, much to her dismay. Act 3 While using the girls' bathroom, Rochelle is indeed attacked by the assailant, who mummifies her with paper pulp created from toilet paper. When interviewed about this, Wilbur hopes that she will learn to change her ways, and explains that he was busy preparing desserts for Becca's fashion show at the time of the crime. Becca also confirms it, but not before explaining that Fiona, having been traumatised by the incident, called on sick leave. The duo interview Rochelle, but Rochelle angrily rebuffs them after Fillmore tells her that she deserved what she got, telling Fillmore that he is to blame for going back on his word to protect her and that he is a bully as well. They leave, and Ingrid tells him that he cannot be a one-man army against bullies, and that people are just standing by while innocent kids are getting picked on. She wishes that they can all just work together to stop it, which makes Fillmore realise something. At HQ, Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo put the pieces together and realise that Wilbur, Becca, Grover and Stella are all responsible for masterminding the crimes, and that Stella could have been the one who attacked Bri-Dog's team while Fillmore and Ingrid were accompanying Wilbur, splashed Fiona's fashion line and hesitated at the sight of Wilbur's whipped cream, and mummified Rochelle and taken her bandanna for Becca to add to her fashion line. Tehama has more information: the four had sneaked into detention to escape their bullies and plotted together to exact revenge. Just then, the unveiling of the Tranquillity Quilt is about to begin, and Fillmore and Ingrid guess that Folsom, having snapped Stella's sign in half, could be next. Horace assists them in tracking down Stella using his new security camera system. After a brief chase, they corner Stella back at the security room, only to be confronted by Wilbur, Becca and Grover, who reveal that they are now targeting Horace because of his constant insults and are planning to destroy his system using a pot of gumbo. Fillmore and Ingrid try to reason with them, telling them that their are no better than their bullies and their bullies will eventually fight back as well, and that the bullying can only stop if everyone takes a stand. Just then, the screens show Folsom unveiling the Tranquillity Quilt, and stunned by the sincerity, the four turn themselves in to Fillmore and Ingrid and are arrested and thrown into detention. Ingrid is still not sure what they have just accomplished, but Fillmore says that they can only do their job. Fillmore returns Rochelle's bandanna to her, and she thanks him for solving the case. Characters Category:Episodes